


Видишь? / See?

by poisonedbird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Talking, Will finally doing something
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: — Тебе знакомо понятие интенциональности, Уилл? Это главное свойство человеческого сознания — быть направленным на что-то. В высшей форме — на самого себя.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Видишь? / See?

**Author's Note:**

> Слишком сильно тоскую по философскому факультету.

На дорогу от Вулф Трап до Балтимора в среднем уходило около пятидесяти минут. Час, если не повезет с пробками. Сорок минут, если дорога будет полностью свободной. Времени на то, чтобы подготовить себя к очередному сеансу, у Уилла практически не было. Закрыть глаза и запереть себя в карманной вселенной собственной павшей крепости было не самым разумным, но самым удобным решением на оставшийся час.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Капли из едва-едва протекающего крана на кухне работали как метроном, убаюкивая встревоженное снами сознание. Уилл чувствовал себя сосудом с броуновскими частицами, которые лихорадочно двигались, сталкивались, отскакивали от стенок. Вместо частиц — обрывки чужих страстей, мыслей, намерений, желаний, потребностей. Метроном успокаивал их, постепенно замедляя движение. Уилл стоял перед раковиной с пустой чашкой, на дне которой остывал кофе. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

Это была наполовину ложь. Старое ощущение, отражение в тусклом кофейнике, которое Уилл видел раньше, до лечебницы. Отчасти ему хотелось вернуть эти мечущиеся частицы назад, потому что этот порядок вещей был разрушительным, но понятным. Спланированное крушение утлого суденышка под названием «Уилл Грэм». Теперь же вместо всех этих частиц была темнота. Чужая и знакомая. Ядовитая и лечащая. Она была растворителем, который доносил до него понимание, принятие с другой стороны. Она была отравой и амброзией одновременно.

Собаки деликатно толпились в дверях кухни, стучали хвостами по полу. Пора было выпустить их на свежий воздух. Возможность заботиться о них была одним из самых крепких якорей, которые привязывали его к старой жизни. Возможно, даже единственным, остальные ушли так быстро, что он осознал их отсутствие лишь постфактум. Ответственность. Прогулки, еда, ванная, вычесывание и игра. Ритуалы, поддерживающие их жизнь, его жизнь, жизнь в принципе. Они были его стаей, и этого было достаточно. Раньше. Теперь же внутри рос зверь, которому этой стаи было мало. Профайлер скривился. Надежда на то, что ему удастся удержать баланс на лезвии, была слишком большой, и при этом очевидно глупой, ослепляющей. Эта надежда в конце концов его и прикончит.

Уилл быстро помыл посуду, на этот раз закрутив кран до предела. Кажется, все же не капает. Возможно, можно повременить с заменой смесителя. Домашняя рутина, которая включала слишком много посторонней коммуникации. Неприятная раньше. Раздражающая теперь. Впрочем, возможно, ему это пойдет на пользу. Простая человеческая повседневность, решение бытовых проблем, легкая и ни к чему не обязывающая коммуникация… Голос в голове изменился, Уилл вздрогнул и обернулся через плечо, боясь увидеть за спиной Ганнибала. Но его не было. Уилл покачал головой, вышел из кухни, набросил на плечи пальто и открыл дверь. Собаки радостной лавиной ринулись наружу, сбегая с крыльца.

Уилл улыбнулся и спустился вместе с ними, уводя стаю за дом. Они бродили среди деревьев, он бросал им одни палки и совершенно не волновался о том, что приносили ему совершенно другие. Стоило подумать о том, что происходило за пределами пузыря, который он возвел вокруг своего дома и своих собак. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он может позволить себе расслабиться. Сейчас он должен позволить себе почувствовать себя хорошо.

Это было отчасти пугающим допущением, но в этом смысле отношения с Ганнибалом были куда более здоровыми, нежели взаимодействие с Кроуфордом. Ганнибал старался раскрыть убийцу в Уилле, это было очевидно. Но он не пытался перестроить и сломать все внутри. Он лишь доставал скрытое, и все разрушения были виной самого Грэма.

В каком-то другом, менее изломанном, менее истекающем слезами мире, Уилл не видел этой крови, он не видел этих тел, не слышал сладкого запаха гниения, который приходил вместе с Кроуфордом к его порогу. В каком-то другом мире он не разрушал себя раз за разом, чтобы из собственной кожи сделать пергамент, из костей — стилос, а из крови чернила. И все ради имени очередного убийцы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что единственным спасательным кругом из этой бесконечной череды жерновов ФБР будет понимание от того, кого Бюро клеймило убийцей и психопатом. Только Бюро, потому что сам Уилл так и не смог подобрать слово для того, чтобы обозначить сущность Ганнибала. И время от времени невольно ловил себя на мысли, что Лектер все же человек. Как бы ни хотелось убедить себя в обратном.

В каком-то другом, более изломанном, более диком и животном мире Уилл не боялся этой крови. Не вешал ярлыков на смерть, не расставлял желтые пластиковые цифры возле каждого слова Ганнибала, чтобы использовать их как улики. Как доказательства вины, нарушения закона. Закона, который сломал его, который выворачивал ему суставы раз за разом. Закона, который Ганнибал с ироничной ухмылкой отвергал.

Уилл завел собак в дом, поставил им еду и воду, наблюдая за тем, какой единодушно становилась его стая под влиянием воспитания и инстинктов. Социогенетизм и биогенетизм, удивительно единодушные в одном конкретном вакууме.

Он слышал лишь тихие шорохи, редкий звон мисок и топот, пока собирался на прием. Стоило выйти за двери этого дома, и вся безопасность улетучится, исчезнет, растворится в тумане, который Ганнибал и Джек поддерживали в том пространстве, в котором обитали. Крошечные, водянистые частицы лжи проникали в легкие, покрывая альвеолы и мешая дышать. Иногда Уиллу хотелось задохнуться кашлем от этой нескончаемой лжи.

И только-только отремонтированное окно будто бы шептало ему отказаться от всей этой лжи. Вскрыть свою грудную клетку, раскрыть ребра, достать легкие и позволить Ганнибалу вычистить их изнутри. Скрупулезные надрезы, зажимы, разводящие в стороны соединительную ткань. И влажный, черный, шершавый язык, которые вылизывает легкие изнутри до тех пор, пока его воздухом не станет кровавая и оглушающая правда. Страшная и скользкая дорожка, конец которой был ему не совсем ясен.

Уилл запер дом и не оборачивался на него. Дорога до Балтимора была удивительно спокойной, белоснежные поля разбегались в стороны. Стоило бы вывезти собак на зимнюю рыбалку. Нет, не стоило. Это мечта из прошлой жизни, слишком ядовитая для того, чтобы отравлять их. Пальцы сжались на вытертой обивке руля. Они не заслуживают его.

Дом Ганнибала стоял маленькой и надежной крепостью, окруженной спящим зимой кустарником. Снег и аккуратная ограда делали его неприметным, еще одним домом в еще одном респектабельном районе. Это даже нельзя было в полной мере назвать ложью. Разрисованная вуаль, которую носили они все, которая во много слоев опоясывала их бытие. Ганнибал нашел в себе смелость сбросить ее, но цена, которую заплатили десятки официантов, продавцов, парковщиков, чиновников и музыкантов, которым непосчастливилось нагрубить или попросту оказаться мудаками, была непомерно высокой.

Мягкий свет в кабинете и густое красное вино. Два кресла и камин, который заменяет метроном. Уиллу хотелось усмехнуться от того, насколько же это клишированное сравнение. Вода у него и огонь у Ганнибала. Глупости. Инструмент на данном этапе не имеет никакого значения. Только желания, мысли и поступки.

— Тебе знакомо понятие интенциональности, Уилл?

Профайлер с трудом оторвал взгляд от практически гипнотизирующего огня. Только для того, чтобы увидеть отражение этого пламени в зрачках глаз напротив. Опасного и чарующего. Пламени, которое губит мотыльков вне зависимости от собственных желаний, только сообразуясь с собственной природой.

— Что-то из раздела феноменологии. У меня был краткий курс философии в академии, но криминальному праву уходило все же больше часов.

Ганнибал неуловимо улыбнулся, проигнорировав шпильку. Уилл сам не смог бы ответить на вопрос, откуда она взялась.

— Да. Это главное свойство человеческого сознания — быть направленным на что-то. На объект, явление, феномен. В высшей форме — на самого себя. Интенциональность связывает вместе сознание, язык и мир, в который мы погружены.

— Вне зависимости от собственного желания мы связаны с тем, что относительно нас трансцендентно. Активной, направленной связью. — Уилл постучал пальцами по кожаному подлокотнику, отставив вино в сторону. Он хорошо мог себе это представить. Связь, направление, сила. Будто бы гравитация на самом базовом уровне человеческого восприятия. Тяготение, которое будет заставлять их обращаться к чему-то вовне, реальному или абстрактному.

— В наиболее общем виде интенциональность подразумевает смыслоформирующую направленность сознания и его способность репрезентировать предметы и явления.

— Как эмпатия.

— Да, однако на другом уровне. Не физиологически обусловленное умение, а часть сознания. Все наши ощущения в таком ключе имеют собственную интенциональную структуру.

— Многообразие отношений к одним и тем же вещам. — Вино согревало изнутри и Уиллу казалось, что этот огонь отзывается на треск камина, на слова Ганнибала, на обволакивающую темноту, в которую превратился его голос. Еще одна локальная, карманная Вселенная, которую Лектер тщательно, почти заботливо выстраивал. Сеть, которую он расставлял и которая с каждым словом размывалась, растворялась в воздухе.

Ганнибал будто бы видел это. Видел ярлыки, слова, определения. Уилл был уверен, что если скажет это вслух, то разозлит его. Разумеется, ни капли злости не просочится во внешний мир, но это и не нужно. Он будет знать, что Ганнибал зол на то, что его предложение, что его дикую среду обитания кто-то обозначил сетью, ловушкой. Так считал Джек. Уилл улыбнулся краем губ, чувствуя, как скатывается по языку вино. Если он хочет оскорбить Ганнибала, то нет ничего проще, чем принять слепую и узколобую точку зрения Джека.

— Восприятие всего многообразия предметов предполагает в качестве предпосылки наличие единого и центрированного сознания о некоем константном предмете во всех многообразных типах отношения. — Глаза Ганнибала над его бокалом улыбались, и Уиллу понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, почему.

— Ты мог сказать это гораздо проще. Отношение к вещам и сами вещи — это не одно и то же.

— Прошу прощения. — Лектер буквально лучился теплотой, и Уилл понял, что мнение Кроуфорда, его тень в собственной голове безвозвратно сломаны. Чужое отношение к содеянному не имеет никакого значения. Ни взгляд Джека, ни мнение Фредди, ни позиция Аланы. Ни даже застывший, мертвый взгляд Беверли. Важна лишь его собственная направленность на то, что делает Ганнибал. На то, что есть Ганнибал. На самого Ганнибала целиком.

— Назад к самим вещам.

— Да. — Ганнибал поднялся на ноги, будто бы разминая их, и обошел стол, перекладывая какие-то бумаги. Движение, ни к чему не обязывающее Уилла, но оно смыло морок отвлеченных идей, оставив только понимание.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя таким, какой ты есть. И взамен предлагаешь увидеть меня мной.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сам увидел себя таким, какой ты есть.

— Я не убийца.

Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, низко и хрипло. Уиллу казалось, что этот звук вибрацией остался в креслах кабинета, в картинах, в перекладинах лестницы, в его собственных костях и жилах.

— Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс и Рэндалл Тир с тобой не согласятся. — Доктор оперся руками о стол, слегка наклонившись вперед. Его взгляд был прямым, вспарывающим кожу своей искренностью. Но Уилл не смотрел ему в глаза. Он смотрел на запястья, скрытые отглаженными рукавами рубашки. Рубцы остались на тонкой коже, он видел их, когда Ганнибал готовил. Он хотел почувствовать их, мог с поразительной точностью представить, как под давлением лезвия расходится кожа, как тяжелые капли летят на пол, как вместо крови тело заполняет усталость, как все инстинкты кричат в агонии. То ли бить, то ли бежать. Хотя нет, в случае Ганнибала — только бить. Или быстро и безжалостно, или медленно и мучительно.

Лектер опустился на отодвинутый стул ровно в тот момент, когда Уилл поднялся со своего места. Небольшое количество вина сделало тело расслабленным, а движения чуть более плавными, чем он привык. Ганнибал ждал, знал, чего профайлеру хочется. И Уилл видел это знание на его лице, ясное и вырезанное в камне. Живом, подвижном камне, на который ложились такие же подвижные тени.

Уилл обошел стол с другой стороны и Ганнибал повернулся к нему, режущий своей открытостью. Принятием и согласием. Две руки поднялись вверх в жесте то ли покаяния, то ли мольбы. И во Вселенной не существовало силы, которая могла бы остановить Уилла сейчас, отвернуть его от деяния рук своих. Он расстегнул и вытащил запонки, с тихим стуком отложил их на стол. Манжеты легко разошлись, ткань смялась, но он этого не видел. Ему было абсолютно все равно.

Уилл видел только матовую в полумраке кожу, бледную, расчерченную тенями от огня в камине. Видел, как под его давлением отступают рукава, обнажая розовые рубцы. Пальцы пробежались по запястьям, надавливая, поглаживая едва уловимую пальцами неровность. Уилл цеплялся за полосы шрамов как за веревки, тянущие его из бездны. Последние соломинки, которые могут его спасти. Он трогал их снова и снова, обхватив запястья руками и не встречая и капли сопротивления. Уилл боялся встретиться взглядом с Ганнибалом, но устоять было невозможно.

Его глаза были черными и блестящими, светящимися такой бурей эмоций, что если бы не эти самые шрамы, Уилла отбросило бы к стене. Швырнуло, размазало бы по ней, оставляя лишь кровавое месиво. Но он нашел в них опору, поддержку, казалось, его собственные руки сплавились с чужими руками. Уилл ощутил под пальцами пульс Ганнибала, тяжелый и размеренный, как колокольный звон.

Уилл смотрел в эту бездонную, всеобъемлющую темноту и видел в ней себя. Умирающего, убивающего, безжалостного и милосердного. Рога распускались над головой, вырастали, как крылья из спины, черные и блестящие от крови. Он пожирал собственное величие из чужого взгляда, пил триумф так, словно тот был горячим и терпким вином. Это было слишком много.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, но Уилл успел раньше. Зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, оттягивая резко, больно, впился в чужие губы с белой, оглушающей яростью. Он не видел ничего, кроме чужого чувства, принятия настолько опустошительного, что кровь вскипала в жилах. Ганнибал был до дрожи податливым, Уилл чувствовал его вкус и хотел еще. Внутри было больно, словно эти самые черные рога выпотрошили его, вскрыли, выворачивая наизнанку перед Ганнибалом.

Они оторвались друг от друга с трудом. Уилл все еще держал чужое запястье, считывая сердцебиение кончиками пальцев, такое же, как его собственное. Они соприкасались лбами и дышали тяжело, размеренно. Молчание разливалось по кабинету, оседая на коже, впитываясь в нее согревающим теплом. В конце концов Уилл отступил, возвращаясь к своему креслу и падая в него почти без сил. Он не смотрел на Ганнибала, слышал лишь, как тот поднялся со своего места и остановился за креслом профайлера. Ладони очертили его лицо, закрывая глаза.

— Видишь?

Уилл улыбнулся в ослепляющую, сияющую темноту.

— Вижу.


End file.
